1. Field of the Invention
In mounting a window or other panel-like member in the wall of an automobile, van, truck, watercraft, and the like, it has been found desirable, from an appearance point-of-view, to provide a decorative trim strip surrounding the window or other similar panel mounted in a wall. Quite often the frame for the window or other similar panel is formed from an elongated extrusion. Typically, the extrusion is bent to a shape which closely fits in an opening in a wall. A web of the extrusion overlaps the outside surface of the wall so as to form a frame or trim surrounding the opening. The extrusion is formed with one or more ribs which project into the opening to provide channels for receiving the windows or other panel-like members which are mounted in the opening in the wall. While the outer surface of the web surrounding the opening is normally provided with a decorative finish, it has been found desirable to further enhance the appearance of the frame by providing a trim strip, of contrasting finish, on the outer surface of the web.